One-Shots
by x-StayRossome-x
Summary: A collection of one-shots! PM me or review with a word, phrase, or song, and I will make it into a one-shot. Enjoy!
1. Give Your Heart A Break

**Okay, so this one-shot was requested by ****Lovatic4Life98****! It is based on the song 'Give Your Heart A Break' by Demi Lovato. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Give Your Heart A Break

_The day I, _

_first met you,_

_ you told me, _

_you'd never fall in love_

I walk into the classroom, feeling more positive about today. Why you may ask? Well, it is Valentine's Day; the day where love is the main focus, and everything seems so.. romantic. As I was walking down the school hallways this morning, all I could see was couples exchanging gifts, or kissing and hugging. It all would normally make me cringe, but today, not so much. I guess I just have a soft spot for a bit of love and romance.

As I sit down, I place my bag next to me, and get the books out that I will need for the lesson. The teacher begins to talk, introducing yet another new guy. I swear we have had about 10 newcomers in the last month.

"Everybody, this is Austin Moon. Please make him feel welcome!" And with that, he is instructed to take a seat. I only notice that he is next to me when I turn way from the window, and see him sitting there. I jump a little bit, which makes him chuckle.

Instead of listening to the teacher, I begin to doodle little hearts and flowers all over my notebook. I can feel a pair of eyes bore into me, so I turn to my left, to find none other than Austin staring at me.

"Yes?" I ask him, sitting up straighter.

"Oh nothing.." He replies, before speaking up again. "I was just trying to see what you were drawing, that's all" He states, shrugging.

"Oh. Well, it's not that interesting" I assure him, quietly. I wouldn't want the teacher to hear.

"Yeah, I can see that" He replies, lowly.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask him, confused by his sort of rudeness just a second ago.

"Well, hearts and flowers. That's a bit unoriginal" He tells me, raising his eyebrows.

"No, it's pretty and romantic" I state, drawing a few more for effect.

"Of course you'd think that, you're a girl!"

"No, I don't just think that because I am a girl! Don't you love a bit of romance every now and then?"

"Nope" He replies, popping the 'p'. "Love doesn't exist. I have never fell in love, and never will!"

_But now that, _

_I get you, _

_I know fear,_

_ is what it really was_

After the lesson, I pack up my things, and exit the classroom. Austin's words keep ringing in my ears. I can't believe he thinks love doesn't exist! There must be a reason as to why he is acting this way. And you know what? I intend to find out.

I walk to my locker, and exchange and replace books, before wandering off down the hall to my next lesson. That is when I spot Austin, hands in pockets, wandering down the hallways; cringing at all of the lovesick couples before him.

"Hey Austin, wait up!" I call, running towards him in an unattractive manner.

"Woah, what is it?" He asks me, chuckling at my desperation to get him to stop.

"That thing you said in the class before, it's been bugging me!" I tell him, after catching my breath. I really need to start exercising more.

"Wow, you must have no life if that sort of thing bugs you!" He retorts, raising his eyebrows at me.

I roll my eyes at him. "Look, I just want to know why you don't believe in love!" I state, deciding it best to just cut to the chase. "Y'know.. is there like a background story to it all, or..?" I trail off, expectantly.

"Okay, I have barely known you for 5 minutes, and I don't even know your name, and you suddenly expect me to just tell you my life story?" He questions, sounding almost surprised.

"My name is Ally, Ally Dawson" I state, sticking out my hand for him to shake; which he does. Once we let go from the handshake, I continue. "I just want to know why you feel this way about love! That's all.."

He begins to chuckle, leaving me confused.

"What?" I ask him, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

"It's just.. I've never met someone like you before Ally. You really are something else" He smiles, impressed by my eagerness.

"Is that a good thing..?" I query.

"Depends. Your nosiness could get annoying!" He tells me, shrugging.

"Is it annoying now?" I ask him, curiously.

"Kind of. But it's also quite interesting. I mean, no-one has cared about my life like this before" He replies, smiling.

"Well, I am just curious; you sound like a very intriguing person, and I want to find out what has gotten you so sour on love!"

He sighs. "Are you really that bothered that you would want to know?" He asks me.

"Yes!" I answer, a little too quickly. He grabs my hand, and drags me to a vacant classroom at the other side of the building. I want to remind him that we have class to attend, but at this point, I am keen to find out what he has to say.

We sit down awkwardly, while I wait for him to speak up. He takes a deep breath, before beginning. "Her name's Cassidy" He states, simply.

"Is that the girl that broke your heart?" I questions, softly.

"Basically. She's also the one that made me believe that love is nothing but a load of rubbish!" He informs me, also softly.

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

He sighs. "She went to my old school; we were I guess you could say in love. Well, I thought we were. I mean, we had said it enough times to eachother! Anyway, one day I am happily walking down the halls, after winning the basketball championship for our school. I saw Cassidy watching, which meant she was obviously there. I wanted to find her, see what she thought of the game. And I found her; making out with my best friend in the nurse's office" He finishes, through gritted teeth.

That was a lot to take in, and it takes me a few seconds to register it all. "Why were they in the nurse's office?" I ask him, quietly.

"He had an injury from the basketball game, so he went to the nurse at half time" He states, simply.

"Oh" Is all I say. So he doesn't not believe in love; he just has a fear of it. He fears getting his heart broken again. That makes a bit more sense, than him just not liking the thought of love.

"And ever since, I always told myself that what I had with Cassidy was never real love.." He adds, sighing.

"So, you do believe in love?"

"I guess, but I just don't like the thought of it. Love never does anyone any good"

My suspicions are confirmed in that moment. He has apprehension about love. I don't know why, but I suddenly feel like a big weight has been lifted.

_Now here we are,_

_ so close, yet so far,_

_ haven't I passed the test?_

_ When will you realise, _

_baby I'm not like rest?_

It has been about 2 weeks since mine and Austin's little heart to heart. We have become quite close ever since, and I feel like I can tell him anything. He has become more open with me as well, which has made me feel closer to him in a way.

I have decided to have a pyjama day, as it is Saturday, and just relax. I have a movie set up and ready to be watched, and a pot of fruity mint swirl ice cream with a spoon sat on the table waiting to be eaten. My parents are out all day at some sort of convention, leaving me to my own devices. Which I don't mind; I mean, now I can just have a bit of peace and quiet.

As the movie starts, there is a knock at the door. I decide to ignore it, with the hope that whoever it is will go away. After a few more knocks, I begin to get annoyed with the constant noise, so I slump towards the door, and open it; revealing none other than Austin standing there.

"Hey Alls!" He exclaims, smiling widely at me.

"Hi Austin" I smile back, moving out of the way to let him in. He walks past me, giving me a whiff of his cologne. It smells just like a fresh summers breeze, almost leaving me hypnotised. You would probably think that I have a crush on Austin, and I can't deny the fact that that may be a possibility. However, I can't be certain. I mean, he might just have really good cologne.

I sit down next to him, as he makes himself comfortable; flicking his shoes off in different directions.

"Yes, make yourself at home" I retort, sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I already have!" He smirks, sensing my sarcasm. "So what movie are we watching?" he asks me, putting his hands behind his head.

"We?" I snort, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, me and you equals we!" He states, in a 'duh' tone; as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay. Well, the movie is a classic! It-" He cuts me off.

"A classic?" He questions.

"Yeah, why?" I ask him, in confusion.

"Well, classics are normally all romantic and what not!"

"Okay, one; romantic films are the one thing that keep me in love with the idea of love! And two; since when have you said 'what not'?"

"Since now" He shrugs, making me giggle. I begin to eat my ice cream, sharing it with Austin from time to time.

Once the movie is already about half way through, Austin has his arm draped over my shoulder; making me feel instantly warmer and more safe. I slowly snuggle into his side, loving the feeling of him close to me. And I don't know whether it is because of the movie, or because I may be developing some romantic feelings for Austin, but in that moment; I sort of wanted to... kiss him.

Before I can even think about it, I am untangling myself from Austin's grasp. He looks down at me, confused as to why I am shifting positions. I don't take my eyes off of him, as I begin to slowly reach up to his level.

"What are you doing?" He asks, a little nervously. I just ignore him, and continue to lean up. I stop as I get a few inches away from his lips; feeling his warm breath hitch against my lips. I am waiting for him to realise what is going on, and close the gap between us, but of course, he just clears his throat and looks away. My heart rate slows down, and I manage to get my heavy breathing back to normal; before speaking up.

"I-I'm sorry.." I mutter, looking down.

He doesn't answer, he just grabs his shoes, slips them on, and leaves. As soon as he closes the door, I let out a sigh of either relief or regret. Why did I do that?! He has been hurt before, why did I have to just rush into things like that? Or why can't he just realise that I won't hurt him, and that I am not Cassidy? I really thought he trusted me...

_Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break, _

_I know you're scared it's wrong,_

_ like you might make a mistake,_

_ there's just one life to live, and there's no time to wait, to waste,_

_ so let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break,_

_ let me give your heart a break, _

_your heart a break, oh yeah yeah_

I decide to run out after him, wanting to get this mess cleared up as soon as possible. Even though I am in my pyjamas, I open the front door and run out into the cool air.

"Austin, wait!" I call, pulling on his hand to get him to stop. "I am so sorry about that! I wasn't thinking, and I know it may have seemed a little bit rushed, and I am sorry about that! I just want to assure you, I am nothing like Cassidy! I never want to hurt you; that is and was never my intention! I know you ran out because you were probably a little freaked out, but I promise you, it will never happen again if that is what you want" I ramble, as he just stares down at me, listening intently.

"It's fine Ally, really. I know you're not like Cassidy! I did run out because I guess I got nervous, but not because of the almost kiss" He assures me, which only raises some questions.

"Then why did you run out?" I ask him.

"Because.. I got a call from Cassidy earlier. She asked if we could meet at the local coffee shop tomorrow for breakfast, and I accepted. I guess I am just a bit confused about my feelings at the moment.."

"Oh... Okay. Are you sure meeting with Cassidy is the right thing to do?" I query, a little uncertain with his decision.

"No, but I will never know unless I go and see what she has to say, right?"

"I guess.."

_On Sunday, you went home, alone,_

_ there were tears in your eyes, I called your, cell phone, my love,_

_ but you did not reply,_

_ the world is ours, if you want it, we can take it,_

_ if you just take my hand,_

_ there's no turning back now,_

_ baby try to understand_

The next day, I wake up, and see my parents are home from the convention that they went to the previous day. Since it is a Sunday, I have decided to once again relax and maybe get a bit of homework done before school tomorrow.

"Ally, could you go and check the mail box for me?" My dad asks, looking up from his newspaper.

"Okay" I reply, before wandering out in a jumper and jeans to collect the mail.

I open the mailbox, finding no mail, so I wander back inside. "There was no mail" I tell him, and he just nods in response.

I go upstairs, and sit down on my bed, ready to start some homework. That is, until I see my phone, triggering my memory; making me remember yesterday's events. Austin has probably already had his little 'date' with Cassidy. I decide to call him, but to no avail. There is no answer.

I sigh, wondering whether he is maybe still out with Cassidy, and whether he is having a good time. I am about to forget about Austin for a while and begin my homework, but something outside catches my eye. I see Austin, walking home, alone; with tears in his eyes.

I jump up from my bed, and race downstairs and out of the front door. I need to see what's wrong with Austin, even though I can probably guess. One word; Cassidy.

"Austin! Austin!" I shout, waving my hands around to get his attention. He doesn't even turn around. I decide to run after him, grabbing his hand when I reach him. He turns around to face me, his eyes red and puffy. Yep, he has been crying.

He quickly wipes away any free tears, sniffing.

"What happened?" I ask him, concern evident in my voice.

"What do you think? I just had to trust Cassidy again! Let love take over, once again!" He exclaims, clearly frustrated.

"Austin..." I trail off, not really sure of what to say. I sigh, before continuing, just deciding to let my mouth move, and for decent words to hopefully come out. "Look, Cassidy is obviously not worth your time! And you can't turn back time! You're just going to have to learn that yes, love hurts sometimes. But, that's only fate's way of telling you that the person you're with is obviously not who you're meant to be with!"

He sighs. "I understand what you're saying, even though it is the most cheesiest thing I have ever heard in my life" He starts, making me roll my eyes and giggle. "And it's really sweet that you care, but-" I cut him off.

"No! No buts! What I said was heartwarming and true!" I sigh. "Come with me" I say, sticking my hand out for him to take.

"Where?" He asks, confused.

"To the beach, to get your mind off of things. Maybe you will be able to clear your head a bit while breathing in the cool, ocean breeze!" He takes my hand, a little reluctantly, before we run off to the beach hand in hand.

_Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break,_

_ I know you're scared it's wrong,_

_ like you might make a mistake, _

_there's just one life to live,_

_ and there's no time to wait, to waste, _

_so let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break,_

_ let me give your heart a break, _

_your heart a break, oh yeah yeah_

When we get to the beach, Austin seems to forget about everything that has happened in the past few hours. I think, no I hope that he has finally realised that Cassidy is someone he shouldn't be wasting his time on; that there is not enough time for him to be messing around fussing over her. She doesn't deserve him.

After about an hour of splashing around, and laughing so much our stomachs hurt, we finally decide to lay down on the sand for a bit.

_When your lips are on my lips, _

_and our hearts beat as one,_

_ but you slip out of my finger tips, _

_every time you run, woah_

When our laughter subsides, we lay there, breathing heavily.

"Hey Alls?" I hear Austin say from beside me.

"Yeah?" I ask him, turning my head to face him.

"Thanks" He smiles, and I know what he is talking about. I smile at him reassuringly, squeezing his hand in comfort. His smile fades, and I don't know why, but the atmosphere around us suddenly turns tense. A good kind of tense. I can see Austin slowly lean in, making me instinctively lean in too. When we finally close the gap between us, it feels like this is everything I have been waiting for. If this is what it was like for Cassidy when she kissed Austin, I have no idea why she would've ever cheated on him. He is an amazing kisser!

As I slowly start to sink into the kiss, Austin pulls away, breathing heavily. I look at him in confusion, and he stares back mirroring my expression. Before I can ask any questions, he is off halfway down the beach. Why does he keep doing this?

_Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break,_

_I know you're scared it's wrong,_

_like you might make a mistake,_

_there's just one life to live,_

_and there's no time to wait, to waste,_

_so let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break,_

_let me give your heart a break,_

_your heart a break, oh yeah yeah_

__I call after him, but he doesn't respond, as expected. I don't know why I keep doing this, but I decide to run after him, yet again.

"Austin!" I snap, clearly annoyed. He turns around, looking almost apologetic. "Why do you keep doing this?"

"Doing what?" He asks, innocently.

"Running away! Acting as if every time we get close, that you feel the need to escape! For the last time, I am not going to hurt you! It's obvious we like eachother, and maybe if you stopped hiding away and running from your problems, you could confront them and get over Cassidy! I want to help you!"

_'Cause you've been hurt before,_

_I can see it in your eyes,_

_You try to smile it away,_

_Some things, you can't disguise,_

_Don't wanna break your heart,_

_Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache,_

_So, let me give your heart a break,_

_Give your heart a break,_

_Let me give your heart a break,_

_Your heart a break,_

_There's just so much you can take,_

_Give your heart a break,_

_Let me give your heart a break,_

_Your heart a break,_

_Oh, yeah yeah_

__I wait a few seconds, watching him stand there in shock over my words.

"I know you are hurting, and I know it's got to be tough on you, but you aren't the only one who has had their heart broken! Imagine being the nerdy girl in the back of the class people think they can just use whenever they feel like it!? I know you try to act like everything's okay, but from experience, I know it's not" And with that, I run off back home.

When I get home, I run to my room, ignoring my parents questions, and collapse onto my bed. Today has just overwhelmed me I guess.

A few hours pass, and Austin hasn't called or texted. Which I can understand; I was pretty harsh towards him. I sigh, before hearing a knock at my bedroom door. I open it, revealing my mum standing there, with a soft expression on her face.

"Yes?" I question, not meaning to sound that rude.

"Someone is at the door for you" She tells me, smiling slightly.

"I'm not in the mood to see anyone" I state, simply.

"He said it's important" She informs me, raising her eyebrows at me. I sigh, before wandering downstairs, to see none other than Austin standing there; with a guilty smile plastered on his face.

"Ally, I just want to say I am so sorry about before, and all of the other times I have ran away! I know you are nothing like Cassidy, and" He pauses. "That's why I love you" I am surprised by his confession, but before I have chance to respond, he gently pulls me in and kisses me softly.

As I wrap my hands around his neck, I can't help but replay the words he just said in my mind. He loves me! Just thinking that gets me thinking about what he said when we first met, and how wrong he was.

_The day I,_

_first met you,_

_you told me,_

_you'd never fall in love_


	2. I Almost Do

**This one-shot was requested by xXChiweeniLoverXx! It is based on the song 'I Almost Do' by Taylor Swift. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

I Almost Do

_I bet, __this time of night you're still up,_

_I bet, you're tired from a long hard week,_

_I bet, you're sitting in your chair by the window,_

_Looking out at the city,_

_And I bet, sometimes you wonder 'bout me_

He is all I can think about. Ever since that day; the day everything turned pear-shaped. The day I had to go and ruin everything. Trish keeps telling me that it's not my fault; that he is as much to blame as me, but I can't help that little nagging feeling at the back of my mind, telling me it's all my fault.

It is currently 11:17 at night, and I am having trouble getting to sleep. I just can't help all of these thoughts that are whirling around in my head like a tornado, messing up my sleeping patterns.

Thoughts of that night; the night that he broke my heart, and I broke his, keep coming back to me. Even though it is late at night, I can't help thinking; what is he doing now? I wonder if he still likes to sing.

Normally at this time of night, he would just be getting home from a gig; one of many, and sit in his chair by the window, looking out at the city. You see, that is one thing that we used to disagree on quite a bit; about where we should live. I always liked living in suburban areas. It made me feel more at home. However, he loved the hustle and bustle of city life.

I bet that is what he is doing right now; enjoying the view of the city from his apartment window. I also bet that maybe once or twice, he has thought about me like I think about him. I mean, the way we left things, it's pretty hard to forget.

_And I just want to tell you,_

_It takes everything in me, not to call you,_

_And I wish I could run to you,_

_ And I hope you know that, every time I don't,_

_I almost do,_

_I almost do_

It's times like these when I think about calling him. Trish tells me to stay strong, let him call me first, and she's right. I shouldn't be the first one to call, but I can't help thinking that what if he is waiting for me to call him first? Then that just makes it a constant cycle of one person waiting for the other person, and vice versa.

Despite all of my instincts, I pull the covers from over me, and get out of bed. The cold air rushes onto any part of exposed skin, making me regret not wearing my long pyjamas. I mean, it is winter after all! It's times like these that I wish he was here, to hold me in his warm, strong arms, and make all of my problems just melt away.

I grab my phone from my bedside table, hesitant about unlocking it. If I do, it will just encourage me to go onto my contact list, and find his name; which is of course at the top of the list. I have never had the courage to delete his number, even after all this time. I just can't find it in me to get rid of it.

I quickly unlock the phone, cringing as I see his name come up on the screen as I click 'Contacts'. I can't do this, I shouldn't. But, maybe if I just hear his voice, it will make me feel just that little bit better.

I ponder on whether I should call him; I mean, what harm would it do? If anything, it would make me feel a whole lot better. But at the same time, what if calling him will just create more problems?

Reluctantly, I place my phone back down on the bedside table, and slowly return back to bed.

_I bet, you think I either moved on, or hate you,_

_'Cause each time you reach out there's no reply,_

_I bet, it never, ever occurred to you,_

_That I can't say hello to you,_

_And risk another goodbye_

The next day, I wake up and slump downstairs. I didn't get much sleep last night; maybe 2 hours, 3 tops. I kind of regret not calling him last night, as I keep on thinking, what harm could it possibly have done to make one phone call to him? I mean, it's not like it would've been the first time we made contact since the break up.

You see, a couple of weeks ago, he sent me an email. It said things like, we should talk more, and he is sorry. Things like that. It felt awkward even considering replying, as I was still pretty annoyed at him; so I never replied.

After that, he kept sending a few more emails, asking if I was okay, whether I got the other emails he sent. I typed out my replies, but I never got round to sending them. As I said, it felt awkward.

Of course I want to reply. Of course I want to sort things out, and maybe start up a friendship again. Who knows, maybe that friendship could turn into something more again. But, I just don't want to get my hopes up by talking to him, and then have him let me down, or vice versa. I don't think I could take yet another heart break from the same guy.

And this time, it would be worse. I mean, he travels a lot with his career of singing; so, we would have to try a long distance relationship, and that is something I have always told myself not to get into. They never end well. Well, that is what all the movies prove anyway.

But, I don't want him to think that I hate him, or that I am avoiding him in any way. I want to assure him that I am still his, if he wants me to be. But, I don't want to sound completely desperate.

_And I just want to tell you,_

_It takes everything in me, not to call you,_

_And I wish I could run to you,_

_And I hope you know that, every time I don't,_

_I almost do,_

_I almost do_

But, maybe emailing him would help get a few things off of my chest. Like, how much I miss him, need him. How much I really want him to be here right now. Ugh! I have got to stop thinking about him!

I am about to drink some of my freshly brewed coffee, when I hear my phone ring. I place the mug down, and pick up my phone. The caller I.D lights up, telling me that Trish is calling me.

"Hello?"

"Ally! Hi!" I hear Trish exclaim from the other end of the phone.

I sigh. "Hi Trish, what's up?"

"Wow, someone sounds tired. Have you been thinking about him again?" She asks, and I can practically hear her eyebrows raise from the other end of the phone.

"What do you think?" I reply, wearily.

I can hear her sigh from the other end of the phone. "Look Ally, you have to get over him-" I cut her off.

"I know, I know. You've said that about 100 times now!"

"And I still mean it!"

"But, I was so close to calling him last night! I think it must be a sign or something! I mean, I haven't been thinking about him that much lately, but last night, I did!"

"Listen Ally, this is all part of the moving on process!"

"But, what if I don't want to move on?!"

She sighs. "I don't know what else to tell you! I can only give you so much advice, but whether you choose to take it is up to you! Look, I've got to go, I have just realised I am like, 2 hours late for work. Anyway, talk to you later! Bye"

"Bye" And with that, we hang up.

While I am holding the phone, I can't help but think, should I call him?

_Oh, we made quite a mess babe,_

_It's probably better off this way,_

_And I confess, baby,_

_In my dreams you're touching my face,_

_And asking me if I want to try again, with you,_

_And I almost do_

I can't! Just thinking back to the times when we argued constantly. There was never a moment when we weren't really arguing. I mean, before we started dating, we were such good friends, but we had to go and ruin it! Maybe I shouldn't call him; I mean, I don't want to make it all confusing again by calling him, and bringing up the past.

I decide it is best to place my phone back down, and get some well needed rest.

I am asleep on no time, and even in my dreams, all I can think about is him. I wake up after about 5 minutes, sighing as I realise that my dream wasn't real. I dreamt that he turned up at my door, like you see in the movies, and confess his undying love for me.

The dream got me thinking; do I want to try again with him? Would that be such a bad thing? Maybe if I did, I would be able to get some sleep! But, what about all of our problems in the relationship? I mean, there was obviously a reason why we broke up in the first place!

_And I just want to tell you,_

_It takes everything in me, not to call you,_

_And I wish I could run to you,_

_And I hope you know that, every time I don't,_

_I almost do,_

_I almost do_

Here I go again, pondering on whether I should call him or not. I bet he isn't thinking about me as much as I am talking about him. I bet I am just wasting my time. I just want him to know that he is all I think about, all I want. But, what if he doesn't want me anymore? I mean, we did leave things on pretty bad terms. What if he hates me? No, he could never hate me.. I hope.

Despite all of my instincts, I run to my laptop, before logging onto my emails, and scrolling down until I see his name in the 'Junk' list. Trish made me delete all of his emails, so I wouldn't be tempted to contact him.

_I bet, __this time of night you're still up,_

_I bet, you're tired from a long hard week,_

_I bet, you're sitting in your chair by the window,_

_Looking out at the city,_

_And I hope, sometimes you wonder 'bout me_

I read back through the emails, tearing up at a few of them. I press 'New Message', and begin typing. I don't really know what I am typing, but I know it is coming from my heart; as cliché as that sounds.

I start by asking how he has been, what he is up to now; the usual. I also apologise for not keeping in contact with him sooner. I basically get everything I have been wanting to tell him ever since we broke up, off my chest, and onto a blank email. It feels like a massive weight has been lifted as soon as I see it all typed out. I read it back, quite proud of my choice of words etc.

I am about to press 'Send', when an article on the side catches my eye. It says something about the latest celebrity gossip, so I decide to click on it, and check it out. Wrong move. As soon as I click on it, his face appears, and his name, 'Austin Moon', in bold letters at the top. I decide to read on, even if it means my heart breaking into a million pieces.

It basically says how well he is doing, and how he will go far. There is also an interview in there with Austin. The interviewer asks him; 'what is it like being so successful at such a young age?' And obviously, he replies with; 'Great! I love singing, performing, dancing! It is what makes me happy!' I read on, scrolling past most of it. That is, until one question catches my eye. 'Would you consider having some sort of love life as well as being a celebrity?' This is Austin's reply; 'Well, of course I would love to find a girlfriend one day, but right now, I am pretty busy!' The interviewer then goes on to ask, 'Is there any special girl in your life right now?' And Austin's answer made me tear up quite a bit. 'Uh, yeah! She's all I can think about, but nothing can happen! As I said, I am pretty busy!'

Immediately, I begin thinking the worst. Who is she? Is she prettier than me? Does he love her more than me?

I can't risk sending that email now! He has moved on, so should I! I hesitantly close the article, before moving to the 'Delete' button on the email. I want him to be happy, and with me getting in the way of his clearly successful life, would just confuse everyone!

Even if I delete the email, the same old thoughts will still spring to mind. Like, I bet he is at home now, or, I wonder whether he still has that same old chair. He is all I think about. But, we both need to get on with our lives, so I do what I feel is best; even if it breaks my heart.

I press 'Delete', and never look back.


	3. Klutz

**This one-shot was requested by URxGORGEx! It is based off of the word 'Klutz'! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Klutz

I have been called many things in my life; shy, bossy, boring. But the worst is klutz. I don't know how many times I have tripped in the school hallways for no apparent reason, or knocked over the display in Sonic Boom because I wasn't watching where I was going.

This trait I have that makes me clumsy, kind of makes people not believe that I am a very neat person. I like things in order, and out of the floor space so I don't trip over.

I have always hated the fact that I am a very awkward person. I mean, that's the main reason why people tend to stay away from me at school; the reason I am unpopular. However, I do have my best friends, Austin, Trish, and Dez; so it's all good. Well, I say Austin is a friend. The truth is, my clumsiness actually made us more than friends, and got us a new hit single.

* * *

"Ally! Could you help me please?" I hear my dad call from the inventory cupboard. You know, for a cupboard, it sure is big. Well, big enough to fit people inside anyway. It is actually pretty boxy.

"Yeah?" I reply, running over to help him.

"I have to go and pick up some more instruments that failed to be delivered. Do you think you could stack all of these up for me?"

"Sure." I smile, taking the box he is holding from his grasp.

"Thanks. I won't be too long!" He promises, before running off, and out of the store.

I begin placing different instrument-filled boxes in their specific places, so everything is nice and neat; just the way I like it. I hear the door to Sonic Boom open and close, meaning either a customer has arrived, or one of my friends are here.

"Ally?" Yep, I was right.

"Austin, I'm in here!" I call, before I hear footsteps strolling towards me.

"Oh. What're you doing in here?"

"Doing inventory and stuff." I shrug, placing another box up, and counting a few instruments. I do some speedy counting, before writing down the total on the piece of paper on the wall. That is usually how things go around here. Me and my dad are very organised. He decided to just leave a piece of paper on the wall so we have the total of every instrument in one place. It makes sense really; well, it does to me anyway.

"Oh cool. Do you need any help?" He asks, walking in to the cupboard.

"If you wouldn't mind.." I reply, trying to reach a higher spot, on a high shelf.

"It's no problem." He smiles, taking the box from me, and placing it up high with ease.

"Ugh. Why are you so tall?"

"Why are you so short?" He retorts, raising his eyebrows at me. I just roll my eyes in response.

I grab another box, and start moving some around to make some room. Of course it is tricky when Austin is in the way.

"Could you please move?" I ask him.

"Nah, I'm good." He smirks, casually leaning on a few boxes. Again, I roll my eyes. I step onto a few boxes, being careful not to break any of the instruments inside. I try to reach behind Austin, deciding to work around him, rather than forcing him to move. Because let's face it, if he doesn't want to move, there is no way I could shove him out of the way.

I have almost got the box of tambourines set down, until my feet begin to become unsteady. I am crushing the box, meaning I am about to slip. Great. I jump down from the stack of boxes, quite unsuccessfully. I manage to knock more over, slamming the door in the process.

"Now look what you've done!" I exclaim, glaring at Austin. I know I shouldn't be blaming him; it is my fault. I can't even seem to keep my balance, and I never seem to move gracefully. If I move, I create a mess. Either that, or I hurt myself/someone around me. That's just the way it always works.

"It's not my fault! Besides, can't you just open the door?" He questions, wiggling the door handle.

"No! It instantly locks if you shut it!"

"Then unlock it!"

"I can't! It locks from the outside!"

"Well, who's stupid idea was that?"

"I don't know? Why would you need a lock on the inside?"

"For times like these!"

"Ugh!" I slump down on a box, sighing.

"Don't be like that! This could be fun!" Austin states, sitting down beside me.

"How?" I question, turning to face him.

"Well, we are surrounded by instruments! This is like my heaven!" He exclaims, grabbing a guitar and strumming it softly. I smile at how into music he gets. Is that how I am like when I start playing piano? "I know! Let's play a game!"

"What kind of game?" I ask.

"A game where we both have to make up lines to a song, randomly."

"So basically like writing a song, without writing it down?"

"Kind of."

"Okay, there's nothing better to do." I shrug, facing him properly. "I'll start." I state, and he nods in response, strumming a random tune on his guitar.

_Sometimes, I get in my own way,_

_I need someone to say,_

_"Hey, what are you thinking?"_

He smiles, before singing his contribution to our little song.

_Your words, they're always just in time,_

_Just like a perfect rhyme,_

_Like, you're not even trying_

He nods to me, signalling it's my turn to sing something.

_Like pieces of a puzzle,_

_Without eachother,_

_We're in trouble, trouble_

I stop, as he starts singing.

_Hey!_

_I will always stay,_

_By your side forever,_

_'Cause we're better together_

He smiles at me, as I begin to sing.

_Hey!_

_There's no other way,_

_We'll make it through whatever,_

_'Cause we're better together_

He continues strumming the guitar; the acoustic sound making me smile. It is so calming. Now it is his turn to sing.

_Remind, me when I'm losing touch,_

_When I'm a little much,_

_Pull, me back to reality_

It begins to get easier, making up lyrics on the spot. It is basically like repeating your thoughts out loud. I start singing.

_You, keep my feet on the ground,_

_'Cause when you're not around,_

_I, feel I am floating_

I have no idea why I just sang that, but I look at Austin to signal it is his turn to sing.

_Like pieces of a puzzle,_

_Without eachother,_

_We're in trouble, trouble_

I begin to catch on, knowing what is coming next. Me and Austin belt out the chorus together.

_Hey!_

_I will always stay,_

_By your side forever,_

_'Cause we're better together_

_Hey!_

_There's no other way,_

_We'll make it through whatever,_

_'Cause we're better together_

I stop singing, listening to Austin.

_Like the waves need the sand to crash on_

I decide to add a line.

_Like the sun needs the world to shine on_

He sings.

_You're the bright side of every day_

_Me without you just isn't the same_

I blush as he winks at me. Why am I blushing? He continues singing, looking right in my eyes.

_It's not the same,_

_We're better,_

_We're better,_

_Ooh-oh-oh,_

_We're better together_

It is beginning to get a little awkward, so I decide to join in.

_Hey!_

_I will always stay (Stay),_

_By your side forever (Ever),_

_'Cause we're better together_

_Hey!_

_There's no other way,_

_We'll make it through whatever,_

_'Cause we're better together_

_Hey!_

_I will always stay,_

_(I will always stay)_

_By your side forever,_

_'Cause we're better together_

_Hey!_

_There's no other way,_

_We'll make it through whatever (Ever),_

_'Cause we're better together_

He strums the guitar a couple more times, as we continue to stare into eachother's eyes. Is it hot in here, or is it just me? Once he has stopped playing the guitar, we stare at eachother. I take in every feature on his face; his hair, eyes. His eyes.. The way my heart melts every time I stare into them, and the gold flecks hidden; that can only be seen if you look really closely. What am I saying?!

I begin breathing heavily, as I notice Austin leaning forward towards me. What is he doing? I back up, almost falling off of the box I am sitting on. No Ally! This isn't the time for your clumsiness.

Austin places the previously played guitar somewhere behind him, reaching his hand over to stroke my cheek. Suddenly, I realise what close proximity we are in. I find myself leaning forward too, and as our lips are centimetres away from each other, the door handle jiggles.

My dad opens it seconds later, smiling at us. "Hey Ally, Austin!" He exclaims, walking in holding more boxes. "Thanks for your help!" He smiles.

"No problem." I reply, smiling weakly. I am a little shaken up by what just happened; well, almost happened.

Me and Austin walk out of the cupboard, and towards the counter.

I decide to break the silence that has enveloped us. "That song that we just sang was pretty good.. we could make it into a hit!"

"Yeah! Just speed it up a bit.." He trails off, looking like he wants to say something else. I take his hand, pulling him up to the practice room with me. He takes a deep breath, before speaking up; stopping us in our tracks. "Can I just try something before we do?"

"Sure.." I reply, softly.

He leans forward, capturing our lips in a soft, slow kiss. It feels... right. Like I belong there; in his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck, enjoying the moment while it lasts.

And let's just say, the rest is history.


	4. Ice Queen

**This one-shot was requested by WhatEverAfter6055! It is based off of the song 'Ice Queen' by Trish Thuy Trang! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Ice Queen

_Once so long ago,_

_My heart has crushed,_

_And turned to stone_

I used to believe in love. I used to watch romance movies, and read the novels, and think that my life would end up like that; with a guy that will make me feel like the most special girl in the world.

That was, until _he_ turned up. He left me, for _her_. You might be wondering who I am talking about. Well, I'll tell you. His name is Dallas. He left me a while ago for Cassidy. Ugh. I feel like crying every time their names are mentioned.

You see, he promised me he would come to my house after school one day, but never showed. I began to get worried. What if he had been in an accident?! Thoughts like that travelled through my mind, as I paced back and forth around my room. He made me worried sick. Of course, the next day I found out the real reason he never showed up. He was too busy playing tonsil tennis with Cassidy.

And ever since, I have treated everyone like they treat me; coldly. I hardly ever even look people in the eye. And it's all because of _him_!

_Now a cold façade,_

_Protects and shields,_

_Their words echo_

Some people think that I just put my 'attitude' on. Others think that I am just heartless. No, if you want the definition of heartless, see Dallas.

I walk down my school hallways, ignoring all of the evil stares. No-one really likes me, since I don't like them; so I don't really care, though they think I do. It's kind of funny actually.

To be honest, the only reason I am so cold to people, is because it makes me feel better. It kind of reassures me that if I act this way, then no-one will come near me; which means less chance of getting my heart broken, again.

As I approach my locker, I can hear everyone whispering; some people not being very quiet.

_Here comes the ice queen,_

_No heart and no emotions,_

_So it seems,_

_But they don't really know how I can be,_

_Don't judge me based on what you see,_

_The lonely ice queen_

It's always the same stuff.

'Here she comes..'

'Oh look, she's miserable.. again!'

Stuff like that.

People in my school have made up a nickname for me; the ice queen. Pretty unoriginal if you ask me. So instead of Ally, I get referred to as the 'ice queen'; well, except for the teachers, who mostly call me Allyson.

To everyone else, it must seem like I have no emotions, like I don't feel pain. That's probably why they always shove me, or act like I'm not even there. But, it hurts. Not being noticed.. I feel like I don't belong. And that is not a nice feeling. Even my parents are beginning to get worried about me. I used to have friends, but of course, they left me. Just like everyone else in my life.

I just want people to realise, that I am the kind of girl who can have fun; who is willing to stay up late and watch endless amounts of mushy movies. But, they all judge me. They don't even bother to get to know me. I don't blame them really. I don't seem the type of person that is easily approachable.

I sigh, and stroll off to my next class; after closing my locker, alone.

_No-one is ever good enough it seems,_

_I'm just a little shy, misunderstood,_

I have had offers, mostly from the other 'loners'. People have asked on dates, have said hi to me. But, instinct tells me not to reply. I guess I have this invisible shield making sure that I don't let anyone get too close for comfort. That's why people tend to stay away from me really. But what they don't get is, I am just a shy person in general. I hate performing in front of people, I blush whenever a boy even looks at me, and I hate getting up in front of the class to do presentations and stuff.

If only people knew what I have been through. I sound really over-dramatic now, but I don't care. This is how I feel. I guess I am just a little misunderstood.

_You think that you could melt my heart,_

_Then break the ice_

I sit down in my usual seat near the window, next to nobody; just the way I like it. I begin to drift off into a daydream, until I feel a presence next to me. I turn to see the most popular guy in school; Austin Moon, sitting next to me.

"What're you doing?" I question, confused.

"Sitting here?" He answers, also confused.

"Well, go away!" I state, coldly.

"Oh, so your the girl.. the ice queen! Oh yeah!" He exclaims.

"How do you know that it's me?"

"Because, it's pretty obvious! You're avoiding eye contact, and want me to go away."

"So, why won't you go away?"

"Because I like the fact that you don't care what people think! You know, you're pretty cute." He winks, before turning to the board. What?! Was he just.. flirting with me?! No-one hardly ever flirts with me! Probably because I scare them away I guess, but why not him? He probably sees me as some sort of 'challenge' that his friends dared him to try and break. There is no way he would be able to restore my faith in love.

_Snow fell all around,_

_Onto the ground,_

_They put me down_

After class, I have a free period, which I decide to spend strolling around the school grounds a bit. There isn't anything better to do.

Once I am outside, I notice that it has been snowing; which is weird in Miami. I just shrug it off, assuming that it is the winter weather that has caused the snow shower. I walk around, leaving my footprints in the snow as I do. I can hear people laughing at the fact that I am a 'loner'. Ha! It's better than being fake-friendly to them!

To be quite honest, they do tend to put me down with the words that they say. I just choose to ignore it, and act like it doesn't bother me. Truth be told, if I could, I would run home right now and cry underneath my covers. I hate attention, especially the bad kind.

_Trapped beneath the ice,_

_No sign of fire,_

_But still they cry_

Just as I am free from everyone's snide remarks, I see Austin approach me, hands in pockets. Great. Just what I need. I sigh, rolling my eyes as I do, and try to walk away. Of course he catches up to me, spinning me around to face him when he does.

"What?" I snap, clearly annoyed.

"I don't get it."

"Get what?" I reply, quizzically.

"Get why you always act like you're better than everyone else! Like you don't care what people say about you! But I can see now, when I am saying these things, that they hurt you. You know, you might pretend like you are too cool to care, but your eyes say it all!"

I am stunned by what Austin has just said to me. The real me is screaming to just admit that he is right; that I don't want to be so distant with people. But, I am trapped. I feel like I can't just break free so easily from who I have become.

"I don't get why you care so much anyway.." I mutter.

"I don't. You just interest me." He pauses. "Look, if it helps, I don't think you're heartless or whatever. You've been hurt before, it's obvious. I was in the same position as you; alone, with an attitude. But I realised, not everyone is like the person who made you that way. You just have to give them a chance.."

I stare at him. "Well, thank you for that little 'pep-talk', but I have better things to do than listen to you patronising me!" I state, before trying to walk away. However, Austin pulls me back. "What now!?"

"I wasn't trying to patronise you.. I was trying to hint at the fact that.." He trails off. I stare at him expectantly. "The fact that.. I'm different.."

"And why would you want to hint at that?"

"Because.." He sighs. "Look, I like you. You're different from the other girls. If you would give me a chance, I would like to prove to you that I am different!"

I try to not 'aw' at what he has just said; even if it was said so bluntly. But as always, I hide behind a poker face, acting as bored as possible. "Okay.."

"Okay you will go out with me?" He asks, hopefully.

"No. Okay, bye." And with that, I run off.

_Here comes the ice queen,_

_No heart and no emotions,_

_So it seems,_

_But they don't really know how I can be,_

_Don't judge me based on what you see,_

_The lonely ice queen,_

_No-one is ever good enough it seems,_

_I'm just a little shy, misunderstood,_

_You think that you could melt my heart,_

_Then break the ice_

I walk back inside, not enjoying the coldness that today brings. I can't believe I just rejected the most popular guy in school! If he would've asked about 7 months ago, I would have jumped at the chance to date him. I mean, who wouldn't? His brown eyes; soft, blonde hair. He looks like a model, or a rockstar. The old me is inside of me somewhere, nagging at me for saying no. Why did I do that?!

Once again, I get the glares as I walk down the hallways. They seriously think that I can just take all of this criticism and stuff? I hate it! But what just happened has proved why people don't tend to like me. A genuinely nice guy, who actually likes me, and is the first person to actually talk to me in ages, just approached me and asked me out; what do I say? No. I always push people away! Of course I want Austin to be my friend, maybe more than that!

* * *

The rest of the school day goes by quite slowly, but the end of the day finally comes. I stroll home, letting the wind hit my face. It feels nice. I feel calm, until the sight of a person I never wanted/thought I would see again, comes into sight. Dallas.

_Here comes the ice queen,_

_No heart and no emotions,_

_So it seems,_

_But they don't really know how I can be,_

_Don't judge me based on what you see,_

_The lonely ice queen,_

_No-one is ever good enough it seems,_

_I'm just a little shy, misunderstood,_

_You think that you could melt my heart,_

_Then break the ice_

He spots me, and smirks. He runs over, stopping me in my tracks when he reaches me. I glare at him, not wanting to be the first to speak. It isn't awkward, but tension is definitely one word I could use to describe the atmosphere that envelopes us at the moment.

"Hey Ally!" Dallas smirks.

I roll my eyes. "What do you want?" I deadpan.

"I just wanted to see how you are! I heard your little nickname. Is that because of me?"

"No! There is no way I would ever let you control my life like that! I never even think of you; in fact, I forgot you even existed!" I lie, a little over-dramatically.

"Sure.." He replies, disbelievingly.

"I don't care what you think!"

"Y'know, you used to be so cute and shy. But now, I don't even recognise you."

"Who's fault is that?" I mumble.

"What?"

"Nothing." And with that, I run away from him, hopefully forever. Our little encounter has made me rethink things. I shouldn't let him control my life! He is basically invading my thoughts, making me look like a heartless person. Again, it's all his fault!

_Here comes the ice queen,_

_No heart and no emotions,_

_So it seems,_

_But they don't really know how I can be,_

_Don't judge me based on what you see,_

_The lonely ice queen,_

_No-one is ever good enough it seems,_

_I'm just a little shy, misunderstood,_

_You think that you could melt my heart,_

_Then break the ice_

I sigh, before continuing my journey back home. I get to my street, but stop when I see Austin walking the opposite way. I've never seen him around here before.

"Austin!" I yell, waving him over. He runs up, smiling at me.

"What's up?"

And despite all of my instincts, I lean up, and kiss him. He is taken by surprise at first, but slowly starts to sink into the kiss. Talking to Dallas has made me realise that I have wasted about 7 months of my life acting like someone I'm not. I have never actually tried to break the ice. If all it took was one conversation with Dallas to make me realise who I really am, and an encounter with Austin, I would've tried to break out of my shell sooner.

It turns out, maybe this 'ice queen' can be melted after all.


	5. RAWR! It Means 'I Love You' In Dinosaur

**This one-shot was requested by Lovatic4Life98! It is based off of the I guess you could say phrase 'RAWR! It Means 'I Love You' In Dinosaur'! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

RAWR! It Means 'I Love You' In Dinosaur

"You have to tell him!" Trish whispers to me.

"I can't!" I whisper back.

"Why not?"

"I wouldn't know what to say!"

"Say to what?" A familiar voice whispers. Me and Trish turn around, to see Dez standing there, leaning down like he was listening in.

"How long have you been standing there?!" Trish questions, loudly might I add.

"Long enough to know that Ally wouldn't know what to say to something or someone." Dez states, simply.

"Well go away!" She shoos.

"But I can help!" Dez tells us.

"You don't even know what it's about!" Trish retorts, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, tell me then!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

I sigh. "Just tell him Trish! He is bound to find out sooner or later. Plus, Dez can be a trustworthy person." I state, shrugging.

"You sure?" She asks, raising her eyebrows at me.

"Yeah.."

"Okay. So Ally likes, maybe loves this guy-" Dez cuts Trish off.

"Ooh! This is perfect!"

"How is this perfect?" Trish asks, confused.

"Because, I'm.." He leans down. "The love whisperer." He whispers.

"Okay..?" Me and Trish reply, simultaneously.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Ally likes this guy. But, she doesn't know how to tell him." Trish tells him.

"Just say 'RAWR'." He answers, simply.

"What?" I ask him, quizzically.

"RAWR. It means 'I love you' in dinosaur." He shrugs, smiling.

"That's a terrible idea! Who would say 'RAWR' to their crush! That is just embarrassing!" Trish exclaims, rolling her eyes.

I just stand there, watching them argue. If it wasn't already obvious, my crush is Austin. It's just the way his hair flops the right way, and his eyes... I could melt into them. His smile.. the way it always seems to show off his amazingly white teeth. I am getting butterflies just thinking about him.

You see, later today, me and Austin are meant to be writing a new song for a concert that he has coming up. But, how am I meant to focus when perfection is sitting right next to me? I am going to get major writer's block, I just know it.

All morning, I have been asking Trish what I should do; what I should say? I can't keep going on like this. Like I like him as just a friend, when in reality, I am head over heels for him. I can't help it! Trish suggested that I tell him how I feel, but I have never been good with expressing how I feel. I mean, I just make a fool out of myself. Exhibit A; Dallas. Remember him? Yeah, that was embarrassing.

* * *

"Hey Alls!" I hear Austin call, as he wanders casually into the practice room.

"Hey Austin." I reply, as he sits down on the piano bench, next to me. I can feel the warmth that is radiating off of him. Wow, he smells good! Focus Ally!

"Ally?" Austin questions, while waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What?"

He chuckles. "I was just asking whether you have any ideas for a new song?"

"Oh." I laugh nervously, tucking a strand of loose hair behind my ears. "I don't.." I reply.

"Wow, that's not like you. Is something bothering you?" He asks, clearly concerned.

"No, everything's fine." I smile.

"Good." He smiles back, as we stare at eachother. Is this what people call.. a moment? Are me and Austin having a moment? He releases our eye contact, and looks away anxiously. "I will go and get us something to eat." He tells me, getting up from the piano bench.

"But we just started." I point out.

"Yeah, but we are both having writer's block. Maybe food can help!" He states, brightly.

I nod. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try."

He chuckles, before walking towards the practice room door.

"Wait!" I call, making him turn around swiftly.

"What?" He asks, smiling at me.

"Rawr!" Did I just..? Did I just 'rawr' at my crush?! I mentally face palm, going insanely red on the outside. This can't be happening.. But of course it is! I'm Ally Dawson! But somehow, it feels like a weight has been lifted, and I feel like I can breathe properly again.

"What was that?" He laughs, finding my embarrassment amusing.

"Uh.. it was.." I trail off. Should I tell him? Well, it can't possibly get any worse than it already is! I mean, I just said 'rawr'! "It was 'I love you' in dinosaur.." Great. Now I sound crazy, as well as weird. I am beginning to sound like Dez!

"You really are one of a kind Alls." He smiles, shaking his head, and walking out to get us some food. Wait.. was that a good response, or a bad one? He didn't say he loves me back, but he didn't run away in terror either. I'm confused..

I feel better after telling him that, even if it was sort of subtle, and he didn't really understand the meaning of my craziness. Did he not hear what I said? Or, did he just think of it as a moment of randomness? I don't know why, but I don't really care after that. I feel like it doesn't matter whether whether he heard me or not, I said it, and that is all that matters to me.

Austin rushes back, sticking his head around the door. I stare at him n confusion. Where is the food?

"Rawr." And with that, he winks and runs off again. It takes me a moment to register what just happened, but when I do, I can't control the happy dance that takes over me. My crush just said he likes, no loves me back! Even if we both said it in the weirdest of ways..


	6. Cocky Boys Love Nerdy Girls

**This one-shot was requested by Identy Unknown! It is based off of the phrase 'Cocky Boys Love Nerdy Girls'! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Cocky Boys Love Nerdy Girls

I walk through the halls of my school, casually winking at the girls, and high-fiving the guys. You see, I pretty much run this place; everybody loves me, especially the girls. They practically fall at my feet whenever I walk by them. If I asked, they would do anything for me. I would say I am the most popular out of everyone in this school.

Of course, it does get pretty boring after a while. The girls are all the same; wanting attention from me. The guys are all trying to be my friend so they can become as popular as me, and they don't think I know that I am basically being used.

I walk into class, making each girl swoon as I walk past them. I smirk to myself; it is way too easy to get some of these girls to love me. I look around, practically all of the seats are taken. The only seats left are next to Cassidy; yet another obsessive 'fan', and Danny; the school's number one Band member. Of course I choose the seat next to Danny. I'm not really in the mood to be drooled over.

I sit next to him, dropping my bag underneath the desk lazily. Danny stares over at me, confused. I just decide to ignore him, not really wanting to get into any kind of conversation with this guy.

As the teacher starts talking, I can feel myself slowly falling asleep. I keep having to bite my tongue, or kick myself to keep me awake.

"Sorry I'm late!" I hear a girl exclaim from the door of the classroom. I look up, and see a brown-haired girl standing there panting, holding a few books in her hands. All of the books she is holding are incredibly thick; nerd. I just roll my eyes, and begin to doodle on my notebook once again.

"It's okay Ally. Since it is your first time being late, I will let you off with a warning. Just sit down please." I hear the teacher reply, softly. What?! That isn't fair! I always get told off for stuff I don't even do! I feel like standing up and arguing with the teacher about favouritism, but I don't want it to end in me getting detention, again. So I just sit there, in angry silence.

"Hey, could I borrow a pencil?" Danny whispers to me.

"I don't even have one of my own." I state, in a whisper of course.

"What's the problem boys?" The teacher asks, loudly.

"Uh.. We don't have anything to write with." I tell her, casually leaning back on my chair.

"Here are some pens, give them back at the end of the lesson." She instructs, handing us two ball-point pens. I nod in thanks, while Danny quietly says a 'thank you'.

She puts some questions on the board for us to copy down and complete. Great. I look at the first question, utterly bewildered. Isn't question one meant to be the easiest?

The girl in front of me, who I have learnt is called Ally, is scribbling away on her sheet of paper, making me feel completely dumb. I tap her on the shoulder, causing her to turn around. "Yes?" She questions, raising her eyebrows at me.

"I was hoping you could help me out with these questions.." I tell her.

"And why would I do that?" She asks me.

"Because.." I pause and get closer to her. "If you help me now, I know a few ways that I could repay you.." I whisper, suggestively.

"Really?" She smirks, leaning closer.

"Yeah." I answer, barely in a whisper.

"You make me sick." And with that, she turns back to her paper abruptly, leaving me stunned. No girl has ever been that way towards me before. I mean, most, if not all of them, tend to be all over me! But her; she's different. Ugh. I put my head on the desk, but then I get an idea. I begin to smirk, as my mind is whirling with thoughts. Maybe I have just found myself a new challenge.

She is nerdy; I am not. Perfect. Nerdy girls just need a light push in the right direction, and then they are putty in your hands. I have dealt with them before, and once they get to know me, they can't seem to stay away from me. It can get pretty annoying from time to time, but hey; what can you do? Nerdy girls are always fun for people like me. They are somewhat of a challenge, because they don't think they are good enough for someone like me; popular. In other words, cocky boys love nerdy girls. Okay, maybe 'cocky' isn't the right word to describe me. I'm not cocky, I'm truthful.

* * *

"Hey Ally." I call down the hallways, causing her to turn around.

"What do you want?" She asks, quite rudely might I add.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go on a date with me." I shrug, not bothering to beat around the bush.

She stands there for a second, not moving. But the thing she does next puzzles me. She starts to laugh.

"What?" I ask her, confused.

"This is a joke right? Where are the hidden cameras?" She questions, looking around.

"This isn't a joke." I state, flatly.

"Yeah, course it's not." She replies, sarcastically.

"It's not." I pause. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Because, you are a jock, which means you're most likely a jerk. Look, I'm sure you're perfectly nice in some.. aspects, but you're just not my cup of tea!"

"What? Why?" I ask her, slightly offended.

"You're just... cocky." She shrugs, walking to her locker. I follow behind, wanting answers. Cocky?! I am not cocky!

"I am nowhere near cocky!"

She scoffs. "You believe that every girl will just fall at your feet, and that everyone loves you. Reality check; not everyone revolves their lives around you!"

"You don't even know me!" I state, defensively.

"No, _you_ don't know _me_! I have seen you around, you just haven't noticed me because you're always too busy on your high horse. You're arrogant, egotistical, pompous, and let's not forget, cocky." And with that, she slams her locker door shut, and stomps off to her next class; leaving me stunned. No one has ever talked to me like that before! You know what they always say though; it is always the quiet ones.

* * *

Lunch comes around, and Ally's harsh words are still ringing in my ears.

_Arrogant_

_Egotistical_

_Pompous _- What does that even mean?! But then again, she is a nerd; of course she would know what that means.

And the worst of them all...

_Cocky_

I have seen cocky guys who go around thinking they are everything. I vowed to myself to never turn out like that. And I'm not like that! If I was, no one would even like me.

I look around the cafeteria, and see my usual table full of the jocks and cheerleaders, or as I call them; my friends. I am getting pretty sick of them to be honest, especially some of the cheerleaders. They're far too clingy for my liking. I think I am much better going solo; no friends, just me. Yeah, that sounds good. Before they notice me staring at them, I quickly speed-walk over to a random table, grabbing a random person's book to cover my face. Once the coast is clear, I give the person their book back, before finding another place to sit.

I swiftly look over the whole cafeteria, until I spot _her_. She looks peaceful there on her own. Time to annoy her a bit; perfect payback for earlier. No one speaks to me like that and gets away with it.

"Hey Ally." I call in mock niceness.

She looks up from her lunch, but looks down again with a look of disgust once she sees me. I sit down next to her, purposely making the space between us limited.

"That seat is taken." She tells me, not bothering to even look at me.

"By who?"

"My friend, Trish."

"Where is she?"

"She got detention."

"Ah. She won't be out before lunch ends, trust me."

"I bet you know a lot about that don't you?" She asks, finally looking up at me.

"Yeah, I do actually." I answer, stunning her a bit with my confession. "Look, why do you hate me so much?" I sigh.

"I don't hate you per say..-" I cut her off.

"Then what is it?" I ask, a little irritably.

"It's just.. I've seen you mess with people's feelings, and from experience from past relationships, it hurts. Not that someone like you would care."

"Who would ever want to hurt you?"

She looks at me shocked, before she begins to blush. "W-what do you mean by that?" She questions, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Well, you're so innocent. You look like you wouldn't hurt a fly. I mean, you almost look.. fragile. I would never be able to break your heart, even if I tried. It would hurt me too much."

"What is your game here?"

"No game. I just want to get to know you. Okay, I admit; it did start out as a bit of a game for me, but your words earlier.. they made me realise, maybe I have had my head in the clouds for a little too long."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And besides, cocky boys love nerdy girls."


	7. Boys Like You

**Hey! This is a one-shot that was requested by Evil Curses Good! It is based off of the song 'Boys Like You' by Megan and Liz! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

Boys Like You

_Black and white, all I see,  
Is a silent movie, and I'm stuck inside the scene_

I sigh as I walk into the Music classroom. Don't get me wrong, I love this lesson - in fact, it is the one I look forward to the most - but, I can't help but feel bored. I mean, yes, I enjoy playing the piano and writing songs, but it is always the same old routine in this lesson. The teacher would ask who wants to perform, no one puts their hand up so she picks someone at random. Then, I sink down in my seat trying not to get noticed, but of course, I do anyway. I stand up and try my best to not show how nervous I am, and I play a quick piano piece, before sitting back down in my seat, embarrassed.

She doesn't always pick on me, but it feels that way. And when she does, it always ends with me trying to hide my face - which is red with embarrassment - while trying to get back to my seat and get everyone's eyes off of me. Eventually, they do turn their attention away from me, but with my stage fright, it feels like ages before everyone has stopped staring at me.

What I'm trying to say is, everyday is always the same for me. It's boring, to say the least. Especially since I hardly ever get noticed when I actually want to be, so I'm practically invisible everyday.

It's like I've been put on mute and everyone can't hear me. It's like they can't see me either. This is probably why they tend to gossip about me when I'm standing close to them, clearly visible to them, yet they carry on anyway.

I've told myself to not listen to them, and gradually over time, it's worked. I've taught myself not to care about what they say, so now, whenever I hear someone mention my name, I just block their voices out. It helps me feel less self-consious.

So now I'm sitting in my same old seat in the same old classroom. The teacher is yet to start talking, so everyone has took this opportunity to talk to their friends about the latest gossip or something, while I just sit here, fiddling with a lock of my hair.

I begin to count the amount of colours that I can see in my hair. There's brunette with a hint of gold, shades of dark and light brown-

"Ally Dawson," the teacher says, catching my attention.

"H-huh?" I stutter, confused.

"You were daydreaming again," she states, firmly.

"Sorry..." I mumble, looking down. Maybe my talent of blocking people's voices out isn't always helpful, especially when I use it at the wrong times, like now for example.

_And I saw you, and the colour came through,  
And I don't know what I'm doing,  
But I'm doing it with you,  
You're one in infinity_

The teacher simply nods, before turning back to the class. I sigh, as I try to pay attention, but as I said before, it is just the same old boring thing. I mean, she's obviously talking about how talented we all are and she's most likely asking everyone whether they want to go up to the front and perform. This is how we always start our Music class.

Suddenly, the teacher is interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in," she exclaims, before the door opens, revealing my best friend, Austin.

"Uh, hey, urm, the principle wants to see Ally," he states, and I send him a look of confusion.

"Okay, well, Ally, you're free to go," the teacher tells me.

I begin to pack up my things, before hurrying out of the room.

Once the door is closed, I turn to Austin, putting a hand on my hip.

"What?" he asks me, innocently.

"The principle doesn't need to see me, does he?" I question, and Austin shakes his head in response.

"I wanted to get you out of that class because I know how much you dislike it. I mean, you're always going on about how it is always the same old thing every Music lesson."

"It is, but there are other ways to make it more interesting," I state.

"Like what?"

"You could move into my class," I suggest.

"No, that's too much hassle. Look Ally, this will only be for one lesson, so just make the most of it, yeah?"

I sigh, "Fine..." Austin always knows how to change my mind.

We begin to walk down the school hallway.

"So, what are we going to do?" Austin asks me.

I look at him, raising my eyebrows, "You've not even thought of something to do?"

"No, I just thought of this idea like, 10 minutes ago," he says, defensively.

I lightly punch him on the arm, even though he doesn't ever feel my punches.

"You've got to stop doing that," he mumbles.

"Why? Did I actually hurt you this time?"

"No, but it's annoying," he states, making me sigh.

"Oh."

"Okay, I've got an idea," Austin exclaims.

"What?" I ask him, smiling.

"We could just do whatever we want. No plans, just go with it."

My smile suddenly disappears. "That's a stupid idea."

"Have you got any better ones?" he questions.

I stay silent for a second.

"No..." I reply.

"Exactly."

_I've got a lot to say,  
And you'll listen,  
When I go away,  
You're still missing me, missing me_

We walk down the road, not caring where we end up. I've been telling Austin about how Dallas should notice me more, and surprisingly, he's listening to me. Well, he always listens to me, but that's why we are best friends.

"I just don't know how to tell him that I like him..." I say, sighing.

"Okay, first of all, I asked you what you had for breakfast, so I have no idea how you ended up on the subject of Dallas. And second of all, just tell him, simple as that," Austin states.

"That's easier said than done, Austin," I tell him. "Especially if you're a nerdy nobody..."

Austin puts his arm around my shoulder and squeezes it comfortingly. "Don't say that, Alls, you're way more special than you think you are."

I take Austin's arm off of me, and walk faster, causing Austin to walk faster to catch up with me.

"Wait up," he says, before he walks up next to me.

I sigh, "You're supposed to say all of those nice things; you're my best friend!"

"I don't have to compliment you if you don't want me to," he says.

"No, look, Austin I appreciate the nice little compliments, but I just think that you over-exaggerate them a bit. I mean, I'm hardly noticed at that school. I bet if I moved to a different school no one would care- no, no one would even notice..." I look down, trying to stop the tears from falling out of my eyes.

"Ally, don't say that. I'd miss you, and isn't that all that matters? I mean, why would you want people you don't even like to miss you? Why do you even care what they think?"

"I don't, it's just... I'd love to be appreciated!" I reply.

"I appreciate you..." Austin says, softly.

I look at him with a weak smile, "Thanks," I smile, hugging him from the side quickly.

"No problem. Now, I've got an idea," Austin tells me as we release from the hug.

"What is it?"

"Let's go to my house and just watch movies and forget about all of the people that have upset you," he suggests, smiling.

"But we have to get back to school," I remind him.

"Oh come on, there's only like, an hour left of school anyway. Please? For me?" Austin puts on his best puppy-dog look.

Every time he pouts, I always seem to give in. "Okay, okay, whatever..."

"Yay! Let's go!" Austin exclaims, sounding like a 5 year old, before he grabs my hand and pulls me along with him.

_We lay around the house doin' nothing,_  
_But you've got a way of makin' it something,_  
_I've never felt before,_  
_And they don't make boys like you anymore,_

_Boys like you,  
Do do doo doo doo,  
Boys like you_

Austin hands me some popcorn as he plops down onto the sofa, sitting next to me. He's just finished changing into a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt. I also changed into a pair of comfy shorts and an over-sized, thin, wooly sweater that I always leave at Austin's house just in case I may ever need them. Now is a good example for that.

"You ready?" I ask him, as I grab some popcorn and put it in my mouth, chewing it.

"Yep. Have you chosen the movie?" he questions.

"Nope," I reply, after swallowing the popcorn in my mouth.

"What? Why?" he queries.

"I just thought we could talk and sit here and stuff," I state.

"But that's boring..." he whines.

"So talking to me is boring?" I question, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but just sitting here is," he answers. "I refuse to be bored," he adds, folding his arms over his chest.

* * *

Austin and I sit on his bed - well, Austin's lying down with his feet in the air while I'm sitting with my legs crossed. I'm not quite sure how I got him to agree to not watching the movie. I guess I just have that sort of talent. Or maybe we've been best friends long enough to know what eachother's weak spots are; Austin's being pancakes. I remember now! I offered to make him pancakes if he agreed to do whatever I wanted to do. Hopefully he will forget about that later.

"Ally, as I said before, this is boring. Can I have my pancakes now?" he asks me, sitting up properly.

"Nope," I reply.

A beat passes.

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No, Austin!" I state.

"Woah, sorry. But this is boring!"

"Am I really that boring?" I ask him, tearing up slightly.

"No, no, no, I didn't mean it like that, Ally..." he says, crawling across the bed towards me.

I don't respond, I just fold my arms over my chest.

"Aw, come on... I'm sorry..." he almost whispers, softly, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

I roll my eyes, looking up at him.

"Sorry?" he says, making it sound more like a question.

I giggle at his pouting face and leave a chaste kiss on his cheek. "You're forgiven."

He smiles at me, "Yes!" he exclaims, unwrapping his arms from around my waist.

I giggle, "That doesn't mean that you can start being mean again though."

"I wasn't even mean before. More like, truthful," he says, smirking.

I hit him lightly with one of his pillows. "Shut up," I mumble, with a smile on my face.

He smiles at me, before discreetly grabbing a pillow and hitting me with it.

"What was that for?" I ask him.

"You hit me with a pillow first!" he states, defensively.

"Oh, it's on!" I exclaim, standing up on his bed and hitting him with the pillow in my hand. And just like that, nothing turned into something, and we began an hour long pillow fight. Yes, an hour long.

_You hold my hand,_  
_You're my best friend,_  
_You know everything about me_

"Ally, wake up," Austin whispers, nudging me slightly.

"Mm?" I mumble, opening my eyes slowly. "What time is it?" I ask him, yawning and stretching while sitting up.

"About 5. But my parents said that you can stay for dinner," he replies.

"Okay, cool."

He grabs my hand, pulling me off of the bed suddenly.

"Woah, Austin," I exclaim.

"What?" he asks, innocently.

"What's the hurry?" I question.

"I'm bored," he whines, running downstairs with my hand still in his grasp. "Plus, you promised me those pancakes."

"I thought you'd forget about that..." I mumble.

"You should know me well enough to know that I love pancakes too much to just forget about them," Austin states with an eyebrow raised.

"True."

"And I know you well enough to know that you never break your promises," he says, smirking.

I sigh, "You know me too well..."

"You should be glad! I mean, best friends should know eachother pretty well to be considered best friends."

"Whatever" I yell to him as I walk into his kitchen.

"Hello Ally," Mimi says, smiling at me.

"Hi Mimi, how are you?" I ask.

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"So, I heard that you promised Austin some pancakes..." she says.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Austin, no pancakes until after dinner!" she suddenly shouts into the living room, startling me slightly.

"Aww!" we hear Austin whine from in the living room.

I giggle slightly at his childish behaviour.

"There you go, that gives you a little time to relax," Mimi smiles, walking back over to the stove.

"Thanks. Do you want any help?" I offer.

"No thank you, but thanks for the offer," she says, smiling.

"Okay." I smile at her, before I walk back into the living room, checking my reflection in the mirror.

_You don't care if I'm a mess,_  
_Even when I'm not my best,_  
_You make me better,_  
_I couldn't ask for anything more,_  
_You never give any less_

"Ew! Austin, you never told me that I looked this gross!"

"That's 'cause you don't look gross," he states, walking over to me.

"Yes I do! Don't lie."

"I'm not lying," he says, chuckling and wrapping his arms around my waist from behind like he did before, resting his head on my shoulder. "Besides, I couldn't care less about how you look and you shouldn't either. Especially if there is no one here who's going to judge you."

"But I still want to feel good about myself," I say.

"And you should because there's nothing about you that should upset you."

"What about my stupid stage fright?" I ask him, looking at him through the mirror.

"That can be easily resolved with a bit of confidence boosting. But of course, to do that, you would need to be confident in yourself," he states.

"How do you do that?" I question, softly.

"Do what?" he queries, confused.

"Make me feel better so easily," I reply.

"Oh. That's simple. I just compliment you while telling you the truth. Plus, I'm your best friend so it's easy to know what you want to hear," he answers.

I roll my eyes, smiling. "I have to say, you're the best friend ever."

"So are you."

_I've got a lot to say,_  
_And you listen,_  
_When I go away,_  
_You're still missing me, missing me,_  
_We lay around the house doin' nothing,_  
_But you've got a way of makin' it something,_  
_I've never felt before,_  
_And they don't make boys like you anymore,_

_Boys like you,  
Do do doo doo doo,  
Boys like you_

After dinner, Mr. Moon drives me home as Austin fell asleep sometime after I made him some pancakes. So now I'm at home, lying on my bed, thinking about the events of earlier.

Austin always listens to me, even when we were walking out of school and I rambled on about Dallas. And he's a guy, so he can give me love advice from a guy's point of view, which is always helpful.

Also, he is always there for me. But that's what best friends are meant to do really. Austin, however, makes me feel differently when he is supportive etc. I mean, when he compliments me, I may seem like I don't believe it, but I do. His compliments always make me smile and make me instantly feel better about myself. I think it's because he's a guy, so having a guy calling you 'pretty' or 'special' kind of boosts your confidence more than if a girl said that to you.

I sigh. To think, before Music had begun, all I could think about was how boring it was going to be and how everything is always the same for me. But of course, Austin always knows how to surprise me. He's just awesome like that. I would never admit that to him though; his ego is big enough already.

Anyway, all I can think about is how lucky I am to have a best friend as amazing as Austin.

_We meet a thousand people,_  
_Every single day,_  
_And there's a million reasons,_  
_Why you shouldn't stay,_  
_But some things are meant to be,_  
_We're one in infinity_

Sometimes I think why would Austin want to be friend with me? I mean, he could be friends with anyone - he's good looking, charming, funny and just basically a nice person in general - yet, he chooses to hang around with me. He could be popular if he wanted to, but no, he wants to be my friend- no, my best friend.

He did get an offer of sitting at the 'popular' table in our freshman year, but he didn't want to. He could've had loads of friends by now, but he chose to stay with me.

But to be honest, I've realised that Austin and I make a good team. No, a great team. I help Austin with his homework and he helps me to be more carefree and fun. You wouldn't expect a handsome, cocky guy like Austin to be so sweet and considerate, but he is.

_You got a lot to say,_  
_And I listen,_  
_When you go away,_  
_I'll be missing you, missing you,_  
_We lay around the house doin' nothing,_  
_But you've got a way of makin' it something,_  
_I've never felt before,_  
_And they don't make love like this,_  
_No they don't make boys like you anymore,_

_Love like this,_  
_Boys like you,_  
_Do do doo doo doo_


End file.
